Não pare de dançar
by Dana Norram
Summary: Deus, eu sei que sou apenas um ponto neste mundo. Você se esqueceu de mim? — Um trágico dossiê da vida de Remus John Lupin. // GEN // ONESHOT


**AVISO:** O texto a seguir contém **SPOILERS** de OotP (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix). Se você **não** leu o 5º livro da série, fique sabendo que esta fic irá estragar grandes (e talvez nem tão boas) surpresas do mesmo, então para seu próprio bem... fique longe dela, certo? XD~

**Nota da Autora:** A idéia veio de uma participante da ML "Ordem de Fênix", quando comentou que a letra tinha tudo a ver com Remus Lupin. Não sou fã do Creed (na verdade, minha irmã escutou tanto, mas tanto essa música alguns meses atrás que eu realmente não queria saber dela!), mas ao ler a tradução... não tive escolha. Estava tudo lá. Era muito simples. Eu só precisei escrever.

* * *

**Não pare de dançar**  
por Dana Norram

Feriado de páscoa. Um pequeno grupo de alunos reuniam-se na sala comunal da Grifinória, meio a uma acalorada discussão.  
- _Lobisomens?_ - a voz de Sirius Black, um estudante do 1º ano, soou incerta ao ser abordado por um colega mais velho. - Vocês acham mesmo que eles são ah... _Monstros?_  
- Lobisomens? - perguntou James Potter com indiferença, dando os ombros e bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos com os dedos. - Para quê estamos discutindo lobisomens agora? São monstros, claro... eu imagino.  
- Lo-Lobisomens? - Peter Pettigrew balbuciou com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. - Ora, eles _devoram_ pessoas, não devoram? Quê mais poderiam ser?  
Remus John Lupin afundou o nariz num livro, ignorando solenemente todos ao redor. Os outros três riram-se do jeito "certinho" do companheiro e sequer repararam que seus olhos estavam úmidos.

_Ás vezes a vida é má e eu não consigo ver a luz_

- Então é isso que vocês tem feito toda Lua Cheia? Estudando Animagia!? Vocês enlouqueceram!? É contra as regras! Vocês podem arranjar problemas... podem ser expulsos, e se vocês... _e se_... isso é perigoso! Não podem fazer isso!  
James e Sirius elevaram as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo, mas ficaram em silêncio.  
- Por que não, Remus? - perguntou um Peter ligeiramente atordoado. Afinal parecia uma grande idéia. Ao menos James e Sirius diziam que era uma grande idéia.  
- Porque eu... eu não valho o risco. - Remus olhou nos olhos de cada um de seus três amigos, mas nenhum deles parecia concordar com o que ele acabara de dizer.  
- Remus... - James colocou um braço por cima de seu ombro, falando como se estivesse convencendo uma pequena criança de que 1+1 é igual a 2. - Não estamos fazendo isso porque é divertido ou porque gostamos de nos meter em encrencas...  
- É... - Sirius apoiou-se no outro ombro de Remus - Estamos fazendo isso porque o senhor é nosso amigo, e porque temos certeza de que você faria o mesmo por qualquer um de nós! A gente se preocupa, Aluado...  
- _Aluado?_ - Remus e Peter juntaram as sobrancelhas em confusão.  
- Achei que tivesse a ver. - disse Sirius dando os ombros, e James concordou - Remus está sempre, literalmente, no mundo da lua.  
Peter soltou uma risada abafada, já o rosto magro e cinzento de Remus Lupin se iluminou quando ele sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

_ Um forro de prata às vezes não é suficiente para fazer alguns erros parecerem certos_

Remus acordou na Ala hospitalar, sobressaltado.  
_Tinha sido um sonho?_  
O cheiro de carne humana na casa dos gritos... ele tinha quase certeza de que tinha sentido... quase certeza...  
- Finalmente acordado Sr. Lupin. - disse Madame Pomfrey eficiente, mas a um olhar mais atento, percebia-se que ela estava pálida e que suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.  
- Aconteceu algo ontem à noite? - perguntou Remus, não muito certo se queria saber a resposta.  
A enfermeira lançou-lhe um olhar demorado, então indicou uma cama na parede oposta.  
Nela, um rapaz de cabelos negros estava deitado, havia bandagens em seus braços e também no rosto, mas mesmo assim Remus o reconheceu.  
_Severus Snape._  
- O que houve com Sever...? - mas ele não precisou terminar a pergunta. Seus sensos logo capturaram o cheiro de sangue... de carne humana...  
Com um soluço, Remus segurou o rosto nas as mãos, horrorizado demais para falar.

_O que quer que a vida traga_

- Por que Sirius? Você tem idéia do que fez?!  
O rapaz de 16 anos encarava seus próprios sapatos, decidido a não olhar seu amigo nos olhos.  
- Me perdoe, Aluado. - ele repetiu as únicas palavras que conseguia articular.  
Silêncio.  
Mais silêncio. Então, finalmente um suspiro resignado.  
- Tudo bem, Sirius... já passou... de todo jeito.  
Sirius ergueu a cabeça, e por mais displicente que a voz de Remus tenha soado, por mais que seu amigo estivesse sorrindo, não pode deixar de reparar na mágoa que estava estampada em seu olhar.

_Tenho resistido a tudo_

Uma batida constante em sua janela fez com que Remus se levantasse da cama no meio da noite, ligeiramente atordoado.  
Intrigado pelo avançado da hora, ele tateou a procura de sua varinha e murmurou um _"lumus"_ baixinho. Com as sobrancelhas quase unidas destrancou o vidro, permitindo que uma coruja toda arrepiada entrasse e largasse um envelope sobre a cama.  
Ainda confuso, Remus sentiu seu coração parar assim que reconheceu a letra de Dumbledore. _"Mas não pode ser nada demais, certo?"_ disse a si mesmo, procurando ficar calmo. _"Peter está escondido com Sirius, que é o guardião de James, Lily e Harry... Nada pode ter acontecido com nenhum deles..."_  
Respirando fundo, Remus abriu o envelope e conforme ia lendo o pergaminho dentro dele, sentia cada pedaço de seu coração ser cuidadosamente arrancado, o quê se refletiu em sua face, repentinamente transformada numa máscara de tristeza e dor.

_E agora, estou de joelhos novamente..._

Deixou cair uma rosa sobre o túmulo de James e em seguida outra sobre o túmulo de Lily. O dia estava ligeiramente encoberto e soprava uma fraca brisa anunciando uma provável chuva. A maioria daqueles que vieram prestar sua última homenagem aos Potter já haviam partido, o cemitério estava silencioso e praticamente vazio.  
Com um suspiro que tentava conter um soluço, Remus encarou as duas sepulturas em completo desalento.  
_"Eu não pude salvá-los"_ - disse com amargura.  
Começou a chover, mas ele não se importou. Simplesmente deixou que a água se misturasse com grossas lágrimas, que manchavam seu rosto outra vez.

_Mas eu sei que devo seguir em frente_

Remus está tomando uma xícara de chá, sua mente completamente voltada para o dia seguinte.  
Lua Cheia.  
A primeira Lua Cheia sem a companhia de Almofadinhas, Pontas ou Rabicho. Dois deles estavam mortos e o outro enterrado vivo numa prisão. _"Quem prediziria um destino desses aos marotos? Os garotos de ouro da Grifinória? Ninguém... não é mesmo?"_ ele pensou, rindo-se baixinho com desgosto.  
O chá terminara, mas Remus não pareceu notar. Ele continuava com a xícara firmemente segura entre os dedos, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.  
Estava sozinho.  
Não havia mais ninguém. Nenhum amigo para queixar-se das manchas escuras debaixo dos olhos castanhos, que marcariam para sempre seu rosto jovem e cansado.

_Embora me machuque, eu devo ser forte..._

- Não sei... talvez devêssemos falar com algum professor, pode ser perigoso. - Remus diz com incerteza, mas logo a voz de Sirius lhe chama à duvidosa razão.  
- _Perigoso_ vai ser se McGonagall nos descobrir! Estaremos fritos.  
- Mais do que fritos... estaremos mortos! - concordou James, num tom de que tal idéia soava engraçada.  
- Quer dizer que vocês _preferem_ correr o risco? Não tem medo que aconteça algo?  
- _Medo...?_ Nós?  
- Remus, Remus... parece que às vezes você se esquece de quem somos! - disse James com uma risada acompanhada de um afetuoso tapinha nas costas do amigo.  
- É... às vezes se esquece de _quem _você é...  
Remus juntou as sobrancelhas ao fitar os dois amigos. Ambos mais altos, presunçosos e confiantes.  
- Você é mais do que o 'perfeito' Remus...  
- O bonzinho...  
- O estudioso...  
- O monitor...  
O jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro.  
- Você é um de nós, Remus!  
Sirius bagunçou seus cabelos de um jeito fraternal, enquanto completava.  
- Você é um _maroto_, Aluado.  
_O que poderia acontecer demais? Afinal, ninguém pode andar na linha o tempo todo, certo?_ Um dar de ombros acabou sendo a resposta de Remus, seguido de um sorriso tímido... envergonhado. Feliz.

_Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos pensam desse jeito_

Era sua última noite em Hogwarts. A última noite dos marotos em Hogwarts.  
Remus arrumava seu malão com uma ponta de tristeza, demorando-se em observar cada uma das capas dos livros que ele lera tantas vezes, os pergaminhos com as anotações na sua letra certinha e redonda, suas vestes remendadas, as penas que tinham marcas de seus dentes, feitas num momento de demasiada concentração e nervosismo...  
- Eieiei... porque essa cara? Até onde eu sei o senhor passou com louvor em todas as matérias! - disse Sirius enquanto Remus guardava a última peça de roupa no malão, fechando-o em seguida com uma pancada curta.  
- Em _quase_ todas, Almofadinhas... passei raspando em poções.  
O maroto mais alto sentou-se na cama, de frente para Remus e ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas negras, fitando-o com descrença. - Você não espera que eu acredite que essa sua cara é por causa de poções.  
Remus riu e fez que 'não' com a cabeça.  
- Então, qual o problema?  
Com um suspiro, o menino de cabelos castanhos deu as costas para Sirius e dirigiu-se até uma das grandes janelas no dormitório do 7º ano, abrindo-a e debruçando-se no parapeito.  
- Vou sentir falta desse lugar, Sirius... dos deveres de casa... dos professores...  
- ... dos banquetes... de pegar no pé do pessoal da Sonserina... das noites de Lua cheia... - complementou Sirius com ar sonhador, se aproximando de Remus e olhando para o céu através da janela.  
- ... da biblioteca... das aulas... das visitas a Hogsmeade...  
- ... de roubar comida na cozinha... dos jogos de Quadribol...  
Remus mal se deu conta de que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando disse as últimas palavras:  
- Vou sentir falta de vocês... dos meus amigos.  
Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então sem qualquer aviso passou uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros de Remus e o puxou para um abraço forte.  
- Também vou sentir sua falta, Aluado... Sei que não vai ser a mesma coisa, mas... nenhum de nós vai deixá-lo, certo? Nós vamos continuar juntos!  
Remus ainda conservava um pequeno sorriso, mas as lágrimas começaram a descer e o rapaz deixou-as escorrem por seu rosto sem qualquer controle.

_Crianças, não parem de dançar_

- _Eu não acredito..._  
Remus estancara no lugar, incapaz de dar mais um passo. Já tinha visto motocicletas antes, claro, mas não uma _tão_ grande... E que ainda por cima voasse tendo um de seus melhores amigos na direção!  
- Você é maluco Sirius Black! Onde arranjou isso?  
- Ahhh... só conto se aceitar dar uma voltinha por Londres, companheiro. - disse o rapaz pousando a moto no chão e dando uma piscadela malvada a Remus.  
- Você deve ter vendido o que sobrou da sua sanidade para achar que eu vou subir nessa... nessa... _coisa_! - riu-se Remus, apontando para a moto.  
- Ora... você nunca teve problemas com vassouras...  
- Falou bem, meu amigo... _vassouras_... e não essa máquina de trouxas encantada sabe-se Merlin por quem!  
Sirius desmontou e caminhou até Remus, puxando-o pelo braço sem qualquer cerimônia. O rapaz riu outra vez, tentando resistir, mas Sirius era bem mais forte que ele e _afinal_... até que poderia ser divertido.  
- Está bem... está bem... mas se você for rápido demais juro que te transformo num sapo ou coisa pior...  
Sirius fez ar de grande pavor, mas sorriu da mesma maneira que Remus, não deixando de reparar que as mãos dele estavam tremendo quando recebeu o capacete.  
- Dois pra subir Sr. Scott! - disse Sirius quando montou no veículo com Remus na garupa.  
- Quê?! - indagou Remus ligeiramente confuso... para não dizer assustado.  
- Eu vi isso na TV, sabe _aquela_ caixa dos Trouxas que tem pessoas dentro?  
Remus rodou os olhos e segurando-se com firmeza, murmurou com os dentes batendo: - Vamos logo, Sirius! Antes que eu me arrependa!  
O motor roncou como um gatinho quando subiu aos céus e Remus até sentiu-se contente em compartilhar aquele momento com um amigo destrambelhado como Sirius. Seu semblante era próximo do radiante, mesmo que debaixo duma aparência um tanto quanto..._ aterrorizada_.

_Acredite! Vocês podem voar_

Devido à afinidade racial, Almofadinhas era sempre o primeiro a entrar na casa dos gritos, farejando o cheiro do lobisomem, que repentinamente surgia de trás de uma porta e tentava mordê-lo. O cervo e rato preferiam ficar longe daquela briga de cães, contentando-se em acompanhar duma distância segura o duelo de patas e mandíbulas. Pontas e Rabicho rindo-se intimamente, diante daquela atitude infantil demonstrada por Almofadinhas e Aluado.  
Mas aquela noite seria diferente. James e Sirius passaram quase três meses convencendo Remus de que tanto Pontas quanto Almofadinhas tinham força o suficiente para segurá-lo, caso porventura o lobisomem fugisse ao controle. Não adiantou que Remus dissesse quase aos berros: _"Isso é perigoso! Isso não vai dar certo! Eu posso atacar alguém! Eu posso... matar alguém!"_ - na verdade, os dois marotos sorriram insanamente depois de escutar aqueles argumentos.  
Perigo era sinônimo de diversão no dicionário de Potter e Black.  
Os quatro animais saíram sorrateiramente pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Pontas, tendo Rabicho em seu dorso ia à frente, vez ou outro enroscando seus enormes chifres nos galhos mais baixos. Almofadinhas era o último, tecnicamente designado a cuidar duma eventual tentativa de fuga de Aluado, que no meio daquela estranha comitiva tinha sua cabeça voltada para o céu, olhando dentre as espessas folhagens para os raios de luar que iluminavam seu focinho peludo e satisfeito.

_Por aí... bem longe_

Remus passou o dia inteiro na Ala Hospitalar. Sentia sono, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pregar os olhos, devido à dor excruciante que sentia no corpo inteiro. Cada músculo latejando separadamente. Os olhos inchados e um pouco vermelhos. Àquela hora, seus amigos deveriam estar almoçando, preocupados apenas com as lições que precisariam entregar na próxima aula, como qualquer menino de 11 anos.  
_Como qualquer menino normal..._  
Ele puxou o fino lençol, cobrindo a cabeça e deitando meio de lado. Fechou os olhos com força pois sentia vontade de chorar e realmente não queria que Madame Pomfrey o visse naquele estado. A enfermeira já o olhava com piedade demais, todas as manhãs após a Lua Cheia, quando o apanhava aos pés do Salgueiro Lutador.  
Mesmo esgotado e com o corpo cheio de hematomas, ele jamais deixara ser carregado, fosse por magia, fosse pelas próprias mãos da enfermeira. Ela nunca insistia. Caminhava devagar, esperando com paciência que o pequeno garoto lhe seguisse mancando...  
- Como ele está? - Remus escutou a Professora Minerva perguntar a Madame Pomfrey e fingiu estar dormindo quando sentiu as duas se aproximarem de sua cama.  
- Como poderia estar, Minerva? Sempre a mesma coisa, sempre machucado... isso não é vida para uma criança... - um longo suspiro - E sabe o que mais me espanta?  
- O quê, Poopy? - A Professora perguntou baixinho, como se temesse acordar Remus.  
- Ele não se queixa... _nunca_ ouvi uma única reclamação sair da boca do Sr. Lupin.  
A Professora Minerva mirou o pequeno menino com ternura e inconscientemente levou uma das mãos enrugadas até o rosto dele, tirando alguns fios de cima dos olhos fechados.  
- Os inocentes sempre são os que mais sofrem, não?  
As vozes foram se afastando e só quando já não as ouvia mais, que Remus achou seguro abrir os olhos. Seus cabelos castanhos voltaram a cair sobre os orbes cor-de-mel e ele suspirou, completamente sem sono.

_Às vezes a vida é injusta e você sabe é simples entender_

Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, onde tinha astronomia como uma das matérias do currículo escolar, Remus voltara a olhar vez ou outra para o céu noturno. Sempre tentando ignorar a Lua, que mesmo sem possuir luz própria brilhava mais do que qualquer estrela, como se _propositalmente_ quisesse assombrá-lo.  
Antes do acidente, seus pais costumavam dizer que cada estrela do céu era uma pessoa muito importante, uma pessoa que já partira deste mundo.  
- Então o céu é cheio de gente morta? - a criança perguntara aos dois adultos, que sorriram diante daquela inteligência tão inocente.  
_Eu não sei se aquela história das estrelas era verdade..._ - pensou o menino, debruçado sobre o parapeito da janela, na torre da Grifinória. - _Mas... se há uma estrela para cada um que já se foi... então todo os dias, surgem milhares de outras no céu... para vigiar aqueles que deixaram aqui, certo?_  
Remus virou a cabeça meio de lado, observando o céu com peculiar atenção.  
- Vocês que estão aí encima... Vocês bem que podiam se juntar e tirar a lua do céu... não podiam? - disse o menino em voz baixa, mas que naquele silêncio ecoou por todo dormitório.  
Proferir aquele pedido pareceu estranho e irreal, mas o menino _sentiu_ que era observado cuidadosamente por cada um daqueles astros brilhantes. No instante seguinte, uma escura e densa nuvem cobriu a Lua por inteiro e Remus arregalou os olhos para o firmamento, observando a mesma Lua reaparecer instantes depois.  
Fechou a janela de qualquer jeito, dando-lhe as costas e sentiu suas bochechas ligeiramente quentes, envergonhado por ter tido um segundo de esperança.

_Ei Deus, eu sei que sou apenas um ponto neste mundo_

Sem a companhia de Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, Aluado voltara a ficar violento; e Remus voltou a conformar-se com as dores de todas as manhãs após a Lua cheia. Seu corpo coberto de cortes e hematomas, seus olhos cheios de areia pela noite perdida.  
Sendo assim, mesmo nos serviços onde não era necessário que apresentasse documentos que pusessem em risco seu_ segredo_, Remus era demitido cedo.  
- Doente outra vez, Lupin? Não posso continuar com alguém que falta desta maneira...  
Ele não contestava. Mesmo sendo um funcionário exemplar, nunca pedia uma segunda chance. Não podia correr o risco de ser desmascarado, de ser marcado novamente.  
- Eu entendo, Senhor.  
De cabeça baixa, mas tranqüilo, Remus chegava em casa. Ciente de que teria de vender alguns dos livros que comprara recentemente para se manter. Mas não importava. Ele continuaria vivendo enquanto pudesse. Mesmo que tivesse de remendar suas vestes, mesmo que as pessoas o olhassem torto devido sua aparência enxovalhada, ele poderia continuar vivendo entre elas sem muitos receios. Poderia continuar olhando para o sol todas as manhãs, deixando que os raios iluminassem sua face cinzenta.

_Você se esqueceu de mim?_

A carta de Dumbledore - oferecendo o cargo como professor de DADA* - chegou poucos minutos após Remus ler sobre a fuga de Sirius Black.  
_Voltar para Hogwarts? ...Sirius livre? Isso é um sonho... não é?_ - Remus balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando voltar a razão.  
- Sirius é um criminoso... um criminoso que destruiu a minha vida e de meus amigos - disse firmemente para si, enquanto observava o Profeta Diário aberto sobre a mesa, juntamente da carta do Diretor.  
_Deveria aceitar? Deveria voltar? _- Levara tanto tempo para que Remus conseguisse esquecer das vozes, das piadas, da alegria... ele realmente queria lembrar-se tudo? - O homem dobrou os braços sobre a mesa, fitando algum ponto a sua frente. Talvez ele tivesse medo. Medo de estar cara a cara com Sirius. A carta de Dumbledore dizia que provavelmente Black tinha fugido para ir atrás de Harry.  
Devia ser verdade.  
Ele não pudera salvar James, Lily e Peter... mas Harry estava vivo. Harry merecia uma chance. Remus sabia que devia aquilo a seus amigos.  
Com um estranho brilho nos olhos, Remus puxou uma folha de pergaminho em branco, escrevendo um punhado de linhas apressadas. Sua face demonstrava um pouco de receio e também uma disfarçada ansiedade.

_O que quer que a vida traga_

O coração de Lupin quase parou quando examinou o mapa do maroto mais atentamente. Devia estar havendo algum engano... não havia outra explicação plausível. O mapa afinal das contas era muito velho e _tinha_ de estar registrando errado...  
Mas não estava.  
Sirius em Hogwarts. Peter vivo. E Remus enganado por todos esses anos...  
- Desculpe-me, Sirius... - sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo quando o envolveu num abraço forte.  
Se por um lado sentia o coração mais leve em descobrir que Sirius era inocente, por outro...  
- Devo admitir, Peter, que acho difícil compreender por que um homem inocente iria querer passar doze anos sob a forma de um rato.  
Peter traiu a todos. Peter matou James e Lily. Peter colocou a culpa em Sirius. Peter deixou Harry órfão. _Peter nos condenou ao inferno por 12 anos..._  
Remus se descobriu odiando-o, como nunca odiara outra pessoa anteriormente.  
_Odeio aquele que foi um dos meus melhores amigos..._  
- Você devia ter percebido que se Voldemort não o matasse, nós o mataríamos. Adeus, Peter.  
A face serena, branda e controlada ainda estava lá, porém os olhos castanhos eram amargos... tristes. Repletos de mágoa e ressentimento.

_Tenho resistido a tudo_

As cortinas estavam imóveis, mas Remus não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da arcada. Não conseguia se mexer, piscar ou mesmo derramar uma única lágrima.  
_Por que Sirius?_  
Escutava vozes ao seu lado, vozes lhe dizendo que ele devia ser forte, que ele ainda tinha uma vida pela frente...  
_Por que você tinha de morrer também?_  
Dizendo que compreendiam o que ele sentia, que tudo ia ficar bem...  
_Por que todos os meus amigos tinham de morrer?_  
De quem era a culpa?  
De Harry, que se deixara levar por algo que vira em sonhos? De Severus, que não conseguia esquecer um ressentimento antigo? De Dumbledore, que não contara ao menino tudo que ele precisava saber antes que uma tragédia destas acontecesse? Ou de Remus? De Remus que não conseguira convencer Sirius a permanecer em casa? Que não fora rápido o bastante? Que durante a infância deixara os amigos maltratarem Severus sem uma única palavra de censura?  
Não importava mais.  
Sirius estava morto. Seu melhor amigo, o único amigo que lhe restara. A única ligação com sua infância, com a melhor época de sua vida.  
Como Remus viveria sem aquele apoio? Sem as brincadeiras tolas, sem as noites em que eles simplesmente sentavam e ficavam a conversar sobre o passado? Como Aluado viveria sabendo que Almofadinhas nunca mais correria com ele debaixo da Lua Cheia? Antes havia um imenso mar, grades e uma sentença os separando. E tudo... tudo tinha sido superado... Mas agora, mesmo sendo apenas uns poucos metros e uma simples cortina... era o fim.  
Era a morte.  
A expressão no rosto de Remus não se alterou enquanto dava as costas para o tablado. Continuava calmo. Sereno. Dono de si. Mas seus olhos tinham acabado de perder o pouco do brilho e da esperança que ainda lhe restavam.

_E agora, estou de joelhos novamente_

Um feitiço tinha sido colocado na porta há quase meia hora, mas o bruxo sentado numa velha cama de solteiro ainda fitava o punhal a sua frente sem coragem de tocá-lo. Era pequeno e afiado, mas não era apenas isso que o tornava letal.  
O punhal era feito da mais pura prata e tinha sido descoberto por Remus recentemente, quando ele fazia a limpeza num dos quartos do nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ao segurá-lo pela primeira vez, distraído, sentira a pele queimar terrivelmente, precisando usar um pano para guardar o mesmo num lugar seguro.  
_Mas para que fim?_ - Remus se perguntava com os braços caídos sobre o colo, sem desgrudar os olhos da arma pousada sobre o criado-mudo. - _Eu quero desistir? Desistir de tudo?_  
Cerrou as pálpebras, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo a brisa da janela que esquecera aberta. Suspirou várias vezes para tomar coragem e estendeu o braço, segurando o punhal pelo cabo de madeira.  
_Talvez se não olhasse... se eu conseguisse..._  
Remus escutou o ruído fofo de algo pousando sobre o colchão e com o coração ameaçando sair pela garganta, virou a cabeça tão rápido que quase estalou o pescoço. Abriu os olhos e encontrou uma coruja totalmente branca fitando-o com um ar firme e severo.  
- Obrigado Harry... - murmurou, largando o punhal sobre o chão com estrépito e sorrindo a coruja, que piou alto em aprovação.  
Lupin estendeu a mão para apanhar o envelope - com Hedwig bicando-lhe carinhosamente - e abriu-o sem qualquer esmero, rasgando o papel pardo rapidamente.  
Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caiu sobre a cama e Remus apressou-se em lê-lo:

_"Recebi isso ontem.  
Tenho certeza de que Sirius gostaria que o senhor também tivesse uma cópia.  
Espero que tudo esteja bem.  
Abraços, Harry"._

Com as mãos tremendo, Remus pegou o envelope outra vez e puxou uma fotografia de dentro dele. Podia se ver cabeças de elfos domésticos com gorros vermelhos ao fundo e no centro estava Harry, tendo seus já revoltos cabelos ainda mais bagunçados por um Sirius sorridente que passava um dos braços ao redor dos ombros magros de Remus. O bruxo mais alto lançava um olhar atento e satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidador a quem o observava. Lupin estremeceu.  
- Desculpe-me, Sirius - disse baixinho com um sorriso, tomando cuidado para que aquela foto não fosse manchada pelas lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto.

_Mas eu sei que devo seguir em frente_

Mesmo em seu sono, Remus sentia o familiar sacolejar do expresso de Hogwarts. E mesmo sabendo que aquilo lhe machucaria, não pode deixar de lembrar-se da primeira vez em que estivera ali...  
_"Não se importa que a gente se sente aqui?"_  
Um menino mirrado, de olhos e cabelos castanhos deu os ombros em resposta.  
_"Me chamo James Potter e este aqui é Sirius Black"._  
O menino esboçou um sorriso acanhando, antes de apertar as duas mãos que lhe eram estendidas.  
_"Meu nome é Remus. Remus Lupin"._  
Tudo tornou a ficar escuro e Remus ouviu vozes, vozes apreensivas e ligeiramente assustadas, seguida de um repentino e estranho frio...  
Abriu os olhos, erguendo sua varinha com uma expressão de alerta.  
_Não podia ser... não ali..._  
- Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa! Vá!  
Lupin então viu Harry encará-lo perdido com os olhos verdes de Lily, por detrás daqueles óculos de aros redondos... - os mesmos óculos de James, o mesmo rosto de James...  
_Ah... alguém deve estar brincando comigo..._ - pensou ao sair da cabine. Apoiando as mãos na parede e fitando o corredor vazio à sua frente, Remus sentiu-se aliviado que ninguém estivesse ali para ver sua surpresa. Surpresa por aquela lembrança que se materializara em seu caminho, arrancando um ferido olhar de sua face.

_Embora eu me machuque, eu devo ser forte_

- É incrível como essa casa consegue juntar tanto pó em tão pouco tempo...  
Remus tinha passado quase uma semana longe do quartel general da Ordem, fazendo trabalhos diversos. Fora uma semana atarefada, em que sua cabeça esteve ocupada apenas por pensamentos práticos, que nada tinham a ver com sua vida pessoal...  
_ Mas agora..._  
Encontrava-se novamente enfurnado no nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Outra vez teria de encarar os fantasmas que ele tanto queria esquecer.  
Correu os olhos cansados por uma mesa de madeira e como se não tivesse controle dos próprios movimentos, roçou na superfície lisa e escura com uma das mãos, para depois fitar a poeira dourada que ficara sobre sua pele.  
Esfregando um dedo contra outro, Remus viu, graças a uma fresta de sol que entrava pela janela, partículas minúsculas de pó erguendo-se e dançando no ar...  
_(...)  
"Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor do que isso!"_

- Por que Sirius? - Lupin perguntou, ainda com os olhos fixos na poeira brilhante.  
Ouviu-se um rangido e ele virou-se rapidamente. A porta acabara de ser aberta.  
- Oh... desculpe, Lupin. Eu estava...  
- Tudo bem, Severus. - Remus apressou-se em dizer, batendo a mão contra suas vestes gastas. - Está tão cheio de pó aqui.  
Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Entendo...  
- Procurava algo? - perguntou Lupin solícito, com um pequeno sorriso.  
Severus olhava fixamente para a mesa de que Lupin tirara poeira ainda há pouco. Então depois de poucos segundos olhou nos olhos castanhos de seu ex-colega de escola e profissão. Remus sorriu, mas Snape devolveu-lhe um olhar severo.  
- Ele não vai voltar, Lupin.  
Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo confuso.  
- Já vi que aqui não há nada do que eu procuro, se me dá licença...  
Snape girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala batendo a porta de leve. Remus ainda encarava o lugar em que o mestre de poções estivera um instante atrás, aturdido com o que ele acabara de lhe dizer.  
- Mas o quê...?  
Baixando os olhos para a mesa de madeira escura, Remus viu nitidamente na poeira - desenhado por seus próprios dedos instantes atrás - o que parecia ser um grande arco... um arco com cortinas sendo sacudidas por um vento invisível...  
- _Oh Merlin..._  
Remus colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos fechados, como se tivesse sido atacado por uma repentina enxaqueca.

_Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos pensam desse jeito_

A rolha da garrafa de champanhe acertou uma das janelas da sala, que Lily rapidamente consertou com um rápido aceno de sua varinha.  
- Desculpe Lily - murmurou Sirius parecendo verdadeiramente sem graça.  
A ruiva abraçou James sorrindo e fazendo um gesto com as mãos que dizia claramente _"não se preocupe com isso"_.  
- Bem... agora que Sirius demonstrou a todos nós como sua pontaria em acertar janelas continua em forma... - James se permitiu a um sorriso maldoso, que um olhar de Sirius garantiu que teria troco. Então seguido por Lily, ele levantou sua taça borbulhante. - Eu quero fazer um brinde ao futuro membro da família Potter!  
- A um grande bruxo que está para nascer.  
- À nova geração dos transgressores de Hogwarts!  
- Sirius!  
- Desculpe Lily, eu não resisti... mas sendo filho de James, o quê mais você está esperando?  
Risadas e o som de taças sendo batidas umas contras outras.  
Era uma comemoração ao filho de James e Lily... ao afilhado de Sirius Black... ao pequeno pedaço de alegria que começava a se formar em meio àquela guerra.  
Ligeiramente afastado do centro das atenções, Remus observava seus três melhores amigos. Todos eles estavam assustados, desconfiados e aflitos, mas aquela notícia talvez servisse para uni-los novamente.  
Para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.  
Peter aproximou-se dos futuros pais e nervosamente abraçou Lily e James, dizendo estar com pressa. Os dois insistiram para que ele ficasse, mas com um sorriso que pareceu forçado, o rapaz despediu-se e saiu da sala aos tropeções.  
Numa ocasião normal, James e Sirius estranhariam aquela atitude de Peter, que não perdia uma boca livre assim... - mas daquela vez nenhum dos dois pareceu ligar. James estava ocupado em se vangloriar e Sirius de pajear o futuro afilhado, ainda na barriga da mãe.  
Nem mesmo perceberam, quando Remus saiu discretamente da sala, lançando um último olhar aquela pintura de felicidade. Balançando a cabeça em resignação, o bruxo acabara de concluir que não podia se intrometer... que aquele momento era sem dúvida especial, mas definitivamente... Remus não fazia parte dele.  
As coisas não voltariam a ser como antes.  
Mesmo que exteriormente sorrisse por James, Lily, Sirius e o bebê, dentro dele algo importante tinha sido seriamente comprometido. Remus só esperava que tal sentimento jamais transpassasse sua inofensiva máscara de bondade e quietude.

_Será que estou escondido nas sombras?_

- Você conheceu meu pai?  
_Como explicar? Como continuar encarando o filho dos meus melhores amigos mortos? Como me manter imparcial? Como não querer estrangular Sirius Black por me colocar nessa situação? Se ele não tivesse fugido, Harry não precisaria saber lidar com dementadores... se ele não tivesse traído James e Lily, se não tivesse matado Peter... ele estaria livre e seria apenas o padrinho brincalhão de Harry... Se ele...  
_ - Prof. Lupin, se o senhor conheceu meu pai, então deve ter conhecido Sirius Black, também.  
_Amaldiçoado seja quem lhe contou essa história!_  
Pela primeira vez em sua curta carreira como Professor, Lupin foi ríspido, indelicado.  
- É, eu o conheci. - disse brevemente, enquanto se lembrava do Sirius que estudara com ele em Hogwarts...  
O amigo com quem tantas vezes surrupiara doces nas cozinhas... Com quem estudara para os testes - ainda que o rapaz constantemente garantisse que a prova já estivesse no papo... O mesmo que se transformara em um animago para acompanhá-lo nas noites de Lua cheia. O rosto daquele Sirius, alegre e jovial, surgiu como um flash em sua mente, transformando-se lenta e dolorosamente numa figura caótica, que meio a risadas histéricas era levado a força para Azkaban.  
- Ou pensei que o conhecia.  
Assim que escutou a porta sendo fechada, Lupin deixou-se escorregar pela parede, largando-se no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas e enfiando o rosto cinzento entre os joelhos.

_Esqueça a dor e esqueça as tristezas_

Remus caminhava em direção da sala dos professores com uma grande pilha de pergaminhos nos braços. _Talvez devesse ter aceitado a ajuda que Hermione me oferecera..._ - pensou, percebendo tardiamente que acabaria derrubando todas aquelas redações...  
Com um suspiro, finalmente alcançou o corredor que levaria a seu destino, mas tão logo se aproximou da porta, seus ouvidos apurados fizeram-no estancar, ao escutar seu nome.  
- ... e você ainda insiste em defendê-lo, Diretor! Como Black poderia entrar aqui pela segunda vez?! É obvio que está tendo ajuda...  
- Severus, nós já discutimos o assunto...  
Lupin ouviu um baque alto. Tinha certeza de que alguém batera com força contra uma mesa ou armário.  
- Eu não confio nele... por Merlin, eles são velhos amigos! O senhor lembra-se muito bem o que esse lobis...  
- Severus, você faria o favor de abrir a porta para Lupin, que está parado aí fora com as mãos ocupadas?  
Porém, no instante em que Snape virou a maçaneta, Remus já estava bem longe. Largara os pergaminhos de qualquer jeito no chão e correra até uma sala de aula vazia; onde ficou até quase a hora do jantar, quando as manchas das lágrimas já tinham desaparecido de seu rosto.

_Mas eu sei que devo seguir em frente_

Juntou as sobrancelhas para algo que brilhara próximo da janela. Caminhando até lá, Remus abaixou o corpo e apanhou o objeto caído ao lado de uma velha cômoda.  
Era um espelho de mão.  
Remus conhecia aquele espelho. Inúmeras vezes vira James e Sirius - os campeões de detenção de seu ano - levarem cada um o seu quando eram separados. Sirius tinha dado o outro espelho a Harry, mas agora... ele não teria mais utilidade.  
Sentando-se na cama, Remus estudou atentamente a peça em sua mão. Viu sua imagem refletida, os olhos fundos e a pele acinzentada.  
- Você se esqueceu de levar isso junto, Sirius - murmurou, olhando para o céu através da suja janela. - Harry dever estar precisando de você...  
As folhas da janela foram violentamente abertas por um vento forte, as cortinas escuras sacudindo-se sem controle. Com um suspiro, Remus se levantou no intuito de fechá-la - afinal desenvolvera uma estranha aversão a cortinas balançando - mas quando olhou para fora, para baixo, viu um cachorro negro parado frente à casa que ninguém podia encontrar.  
Sacudiu a cabeça, fechando a janela com força e passando o trinco, como se aquele pequeno pedaço de metal pudesse socorrê-lo. Pudesse _escondê-lo_ de seus fantasmas.  
Ao longe se ouviu um latido e Remus, ainda segurando o espelho numa das mãos, fechou os olhos.  
- Você veio buscá-lo Sirius? Você quer olhar para Harry... de alguma maneira?  
Remus adormeceu ali mesmo, segurando o espelho contra o peito, os cabelos castanhos salpicado de fios brancos caindo sobre seus olhos cerrados.

_Embora eu me machuque, eu devo ser forte_

- E não se esqueçam de lerem o capítulo 5 e me trazerem um resumo na próxima semana.  
De sua mesa, Lupin assistiu os estudantes arrumarem o material, preparando-se para sair da classe.  
Aquela era sua turma de 5º ano da Grifinória, a turma dos gêmeos Weasleys. Cada aula _daquela_ turma representava alguns momentos de ansiedade e agonia para o professor Lupin, e não porque tivesse qualquer problema com Fred e George. Na verdade achava-os muito inteligentes para a própria idade e até ria discretamente das brincadeiras que os dois faziam na sala de aula.  
Aquela genialidade, aquela disposição em fazer todos rirem a sua volta, o bom humor e malícia que ambos irradiavam. Era tudo tão parecido. Tão igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Parecia que alguém afinal seguira os passos dos Marotos em Hogwarts... mas aqueles dois não eram Sirius e James.  
Nunca seriam.  
Lupin apoiou o queixo nas mãos fitando as carteiras à sua frente, agora vazias, lembrando-se da época em que ele ocupara um daqueles assentos, quando tentava conter o riso diante das brincadeiras - às vezes nem tão infantis assim - de James e Sirius. Levantou e caminhou vagarosamente entre as mesas, arrumando distraidamente penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos, seu rosto de repente tomado por uma expressão profundamente melancólica e nostálgica.

_Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos pensam desse jeito_

- Sr. Potter... Sr. Black... poderiam me explicar o que significa isso?  
- Ora professor! Como pode pensar que nós faríamos uma coisa dessas!  
Lupin sorriu para si, relembrando da cena mentalmente. James e Sirius com a maior cara lavada, sorrindo para o Professor que tivera sua mesa transformada num grande gambá. Peter tinha caído da cadeira instantes antes, chorando de tanto rir, enquanto Remus enfiara uma mão fechada dentro da boca, abafando a própria risada. Sequer lembrava como os dois tinham se safado naquele dia...  
Sentiu um repentino calafrio. Estava de costas para a porta de entrada com as pálpebras cerradas.  
_E se olhasse agora?_  
Ele quase podia ouvir o som das risadas, o arrastar das cadeiras. Quase podia ouvir Sirius dizer que aquela tinha passado perto...  
Abriu os olhos, mas tudo que viu foi uma sala vazia. Sua maleta gasta sobre a mesa do professor, o quadro negro com as anotações daquela aula.  
- Ei Remus!  
_Droga!_ Sua imaginação estava lhe pregando peças novamente...  
- Aluado... ande logo com isso!  
Remus ofegou. Aquela era a voz de Sirius.  
Achando-se um grande idiota de fazer o que ia fazer, Remus voltou o corpo para a porta, de onde vinham as vozes e prendeu a respiração.  
O corredor que via era o mesmo de antes, mas agora havia três alunos nele. Todos usavam uniformes com um emblema de leão na lapela, nas cores dourada e vermelha e estavam parados um pouco à frente, o encarando. O mais alto tinha cabelos negros e estava com a gravata afrouxada, sustentando uma grande mochila num dos ombros, já o da esquerda usava óculos de aros redondos e seus cabelos também negros encontravam-se em completa desordem, enquanto o mais baixo do trio era gordinho, com um rosto redondo de bochechas rosadas.  
Remus ergueu sua mão no ar, tentando tocar em seus três melhores amigos, mas assim que deu o primeiro passo, um menino passou no meio dele. Como se Lupin fosse um fantasma.  
O menino devia ter a mesma altura do garoto de óculos, mas seus cabelos castanhos eram bem claros e suas vestes eram mais gastas que dos outros três.  
- Poxa até que enfim!  
- Ia ficar tricotando com o professor por quantas horas mais Sr. Monitor? Temos um almoço nos esperando!  
Remus viu o rapaz alto bagunçar os cabelos castanhos do garoto das vestes gastas, que deixou a mochila escorregar de seus ombros, virando-se rapidamente para apanhá-la.  
Lupin arregalou os olhos para sua imagem quase 20 anos mais jovem, que se afastou em companhia dos amigos, desaparecendo como poeira no corredor. Recolheu a mão estendida, escondendo nela sua face, enquanto retornava para dentro da sala e fechava a porta com força.

_Crianças, não parem de dançar_

Sete vassouras voando em harmonia. Em comemoração. Festa. Vitória.  
Quando Remus já tinha visto aquela cena anteriormente? Quantas vezes ele vibrara de seu lugar na platéia, assistindo James erguer o pomo numa das mãos, sacudindo-o para que todo o estádio visse. Arrancando olhares invejosos, admirados, conformados... satisfeitos.  
Harry era muito diferente de James. Ele não voou se gabando de ter conquistado a taça, porém o sorriso, quando o garoto passou rasgando sobre as arquibancadas, era idêntico. A felicidade era a mesma. Os personagens tinham mudado, mas a história era igual.  
Vitória da Grifinória, aplausos de quase toda Hogwarts.  
_James estaria orgulhoso._ - pensou Lupin consigo, batendo palmas enquanto a torcida vermelha e dourada fazia mais e mais barulho, pulando as grades que os separavam do campo, correndo para erguer o time nos ombros.  
Ainda sentado, Lupin sorria sem se conter, quando sem querer voltou os olhos para baixo, na direção de um dos cantos vazios do estádio.  
Prendeu a respiração.  
Um grande cão negro estava parado, assistindo a tudo.  
_Não..._  
Lupin balançou a cabeça e piscou.  
O cão desaparecera.  
Fitou o lugar por mais alguns instantes, mas nada de estranho aconteceu. Apoiou o rosto nas mãos, sobre os joelhos e voltou os olhos para o campo, suspirando enquanto assistia a entrega da taça.  
_O antigo Sirius também estaria orgulhoso...  
_ Não tornou a examinar o canto em que pensara ter visto o cão, mas durante todo o restante da premiação, não desgrudou os olhos de Harry uma vez sequer.

_Acredite! Vocês podem voar_

Não era censura que os olhos de Harry refletiam. Nem mesmo mágoa ou recriminação. Apenas a tristeza e a culpa eram facilmente identificáveis na face adolescente, que Remus analisou com um rápido olhar.  
_Ele merece uma chance..._ - pensou enquanto assistia o garoto cumprimentar aos presentes, parecendo fazer aquilo quase que por obrigação.  
_Deveria dizer algo? Qualquer palavra de ajuda ou consolo?_  
Sabia que não. Que a última coisa que Harry precisava era ouvir as lamúrias ou condolências de um homem velho... ele mesmo não gostaria de dizê-las. Sabia que elas só serviam para lembrar-lhes da dor, da angústia... o silêncio às vezes é a melhor companhia.  
Cumprimentou-o educadamente, com cautela, sentindo-se pisando em ovos. Parecia que se encontrava frente a um completo desconhecido e não do filho de um de seus melhores amigos.  
Suspirou sentindo as mãos atadas, observando-o caminhar, acompanhado pelos tios. Os únicos que lhe restaram no mundo...  
Remus sentiu um calafrio involuntário quando seus olhos caíram sobre Ron e Hermione.  
_Não. Eles não eram os únicos_.  
Cerrou as pálpebras, balançando a cabeça rapidamente, então segurando um sorriso constrangido. Como poderia ter se esquecido? _Harry vai ficar bem. Ele ainda tem amigos_.  
O garoto acenou a todos, antes de virar-se e desaparecer pela saída da estação.  
Remus enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ergueu a cabeça, observando os raios de sol forçarem passagem pelos vidros sujos do lugar. Lupin fez que 'sim' com a cabeça e arrancando olhares curiosos de Tonks e Mood, sorriu para si.

_Por aí... bem longe_

Verão. Os quatro marotos descansam debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, após horas e horas de exames teóricos. James brinca com um pomo-de-ouro, sob o olhar fixo de Peter, que segue o reflexo dourado com peculiar atenção. Sirius também assiste a cena, mas roda os olhos diante da atitude dos amigos. Remus não olha para nenhum deles, mas sabe o que estão fazendo.  
Ele pode antecipar suas ações, poderia até dizer o que se passava na cabeça de cada um deles, mas o jovem rapaz preferia o silêncio.  
E também sabia que Severus estava próximo deles. Remus sentira seu cheiro.  
_Êh... vantagens e desvantagens em ser um Lobisomem..._  
Mas também sentira cheiro de outra coisa. De encrenca. E das grandes... afinal era apenas uma questão de tempo até Sirius ou James...  
- Isso vai te animar, Almofadinhas, - disse James calmamente, se levantando. - Olha quem está aqui.  
Remus enterrou o rosto no livro que tinha nas mãos. - _Eu podia ter desviado a atenção deles, não podia?_ - pensou, enquanto fingia não ouvir as provocações, os insultos, fingia não ver quanto àquela brincadeira ficava séria...  
_Eu podia... eu deveria pará-los..._  
Mas Remus ficou em silêncio, ocultando atrás de um gasto livro de transfiguração uma figura frustrada com a própria falta de atitude.

_Será que estou escondido nas sombras?_

Sonhava com o lago de Hogwarts. Era noite de Lua cheia e Remus podia vê-la refletida contra as águas negras, tão claramente quanto escutava seus próprios uivos ao longe.  
A figura de um menino apareceu no sonho. Ele tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes, grandes olhos verdes, usava óculos redondos e quando o vento soprou, os cabelos que foram tirados da testa revelaram uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio.  
O menino sentou-se na beira do lago, totalmente alheio ao vulto negro que se aproximava, e também a cobra que deslizava em sua direção na companhia de um gordo rato de rabo pelado. O vento continuava soprando forte, sacudindo as copas das árvores, mas ele sequer piscou.  
Ouviu-se o som de cascos contra o solo.  
O vulto negro chegou mais perto, erguendo duas mãos podres e cheias de feridas para o garoto, mas não passou disto. Galopando sobre o lago, um segundo vulto, enorme e prateado postou-se frente ao menino, protegendo-o com seus enormes chifres.  
_Chifres?_  
Remus assistiu Pontas espantar o dementador e depois se voltar para o menino, lançando-lhe um último aceno com a cabeça antes de desaparecer no ar.  
Mas ainda havia a cobra e o rato.  
A cobra rastejou calmamente sobre a grama, erguendo-se pronta para dar o bote. Remus gritou em seu sonho, tentando alertar o menino, mas este não pareceu escutá-lo. Ele continuava parado, fitando o lago.  
A cobra saltou. Ia abocanhar-lhe o braço quando uma enorme pata negra colocou-se no caminho, lançando-a contra o chão num só golpe. Um cachorro negro do tamanho de um urso foi iluminado pelo luar, fitando furiosamente a cobra através de seus olhos claros. A cobra então sibilou, rastejando-se para longe.  
Almofadinhas latiu alto para o menino, que continuava parado e em seguida também se afastou, ocultando-se entre as folhagens próximas. Assustado com o cão, o pequeno rato fugiu para a floresta, contudo Remus sabia que lá também havia algo o esperando.  
O rato escorregou pelas pedras, deslizando em meio às árvores como uma sombra, e de repente escutou o som de pesadas patas. Começou a correr desabalado. Ele guinchava alto e sem parar, fazendo um enorme estardalhaço. Mesmo assim não conseguiu abafar os rosnados daquele que o perseguia.  
Segundos depois, Rabicho sentiu uma respiração quente sobre si e a última coisa que viu foi um par de olhos vermelhos, seguido de uma enorme fileira de dentes pontudos quando Aluado o alcançou.

_Será que estamos escondidos nas sombras?_

**Fim  
**

**

* * *

*DADA:** Sigla usada nos livros originais para **D**efense **A**gainst the **D**ark **A**rts (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). Uma pena que esse trocadilho cômico se perca com a tradução.

Em tempo, tavez vocês tenham reparado que eu usei o nome "John" para o Remus. Bem, para quem não ficou sabendo, num chat recente a JKR revelou que esse era o significado "J" de Remus J. Lupin. Bonitinho, não? =)

* * *

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**. Já a canção **Don't Stop Dancing** é propriedade do grupo **Creed**.  
Mas _esta_ songfic **ME PERTENCE** e eu juro pela alma de Almofadinhas que vou perseguir pelo resto da vida aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. É um juramento válido não acham?


End file.
